


仪式的事前准备（下）

by zlr613



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlr613/pseuds/zlr613
Summary: 来了来了更雷的下，看完不要打我谢谢。——





	仪式的事前准备（下）

游戏幻想过许多种他和海马的第一次，有在家里的，有在旅馆的，甚至有在学校教室或者天台上的。  
海马是个迟钝的alpha，不仅学生时代就大肆嘲笑他的信息素太甜，甚至对其他的omega更是不屑一顾。  
换做其他的alpha，这是要被打的。  
但是，海马却是有这个资格的。当他还是学生的时候，就已经管控着KC集团的帝国成为了一方产业的霸主，如今更是童实野市的实际掌权者。两相对比，游戏始终是普通人，他们的距离总是越来越远。  
唯一可以让游戏偷笑的，或许是海马也凭实力单身了二十多年这件事。

他没敢幻想过他们还能有交集，只能在自己的发情的时候迷迷糊糊幻想一下海马的脸，直到有一天他独立制作的游戏突然被大财团投资，并要求他把工作地点搬到KC总部去，他才再一次遇见自己少年时代暗恋的人。  
能靠近一点就好。他是这么想着，然后……  
然后海马就真的在办公室里，姿态优雅地剥下了他的裤子。  
这样轻浮的第一次并不是游戏想要的，但是，以他对海马的了解，无论是否精虫上脑做这一次，恐怕以后都是尴尬得绝无再见可能了。  
所以，就当是最后一次吧，反正早就死心了，一夜情也没有关系。

 

两人的衣服和领带丢了一地。海马把他的腿分开从后面观察着，他听到海马嫌弃的声音：“这么小真的能进去吗。”  
“……”对于这件事游戏也是毫无经验，他浑身通红地抓着办公桌的边缘，就像一只煮熟剥好的弯虾。  
当然海马这句话也没准备征求他的意见，这种类似羞辱的话语就是恶意要找回场子的。

两根手指探入了游戏的后穴，粉色的褶皱就立刻被撑满了。情动的omega肠道蠕动着分泌了大量的液体打湿了入侵物，空气中浓郁的两种信息素互相碰撞融合，诞生出一种新的更加催情的味道。

“放松点。”海马皱眉对比了一下自己的尺寸，分出另一只手去刺激游戏的乳尖，“捏这里会出奶吗？”  
“啊！”游戏尖叫着收缩后穴夹了一下海马的手指，这个动作让一些润滑液顺着他的大腿流了下来。他并不想要前戏，身体空虚得只想被填满。他难堪地请求：“海马君……拜托你……”  
海马其实也已经快忍不住了，可是并不准备放过这个戏弄游戏的机会。他饱满的龟头贴着游戏的后穴，同样冒着晶亮的液体沿着身下人的臀缝摩擦，玩了一会又俯身叼住游戏的嘴，探入其中猛烈吸咬他的唇舌。  
“呜呜呜……求求你……”游戏被吻得断断续续的呻吟都带上了哭腔。

将性别优势享受够了的海马，终于沉下身对准游戏的小穴一个挺入，可他的前端刚进去了一个头，游戏的呼吸就变了节奏。

“痛痛痛……海马君救……”初次承受的穴口撑到了极限。游戏含着眼泪发抖，并试图往前爬走挣脱。  
可海马已经在兴头上，哪里会放过他。已经进去一段的alpha执着地向内强压，硬是要把粗得像婴儿手臂的下身插进窄小的甬道。  
“不要不要不要会坏的……”游戏痛得两眼发黑，抓挠他的背。  
海马在背后感觉到了一丝疼痛，大概抓破了。但这并没有让他生出任何的怜惜，反而带给他莫大的满足感。  
这一定是游戏的第一次。  
这个念头让alpha掠夺的天性在脑内苏醒，这甚至让海马胀大了一圈。  
游戏连话都说不出来，只能猛烈喘息着，差点晕过去。

 

大厦顶层的办公室里，咕啾的水声回荡着。  
海马不知疲倦地在那具炽热缠绵的身体里冲撞，也带给游戏一波又一波的高潮。游戏的身体泛着一层粉色，嘴唇红肿，乳头挺立，哭叫的声音也微弱下去变成了小声的抽泣，无力地被他摇摆着。  
他们的下身黏糊一片。桌子上、地毯上喷得到处都是，一些地上落得的近文件都被没能幸免。  
虽然最初有些不顺利，但是omega的身体天生就是乐于承受的，游戏很快在这场性事中调整了姿态，身体不断散发出幽香气味，内里收缩绞得海马几乎精关失守。  
那么在哪里呢，那个地方……  
海马换了个姿势让游戏坐在他身上，过于深入的体位让游戏试图扑腾，但他早已经被折腾得没有力气。  
海马把手指抵住游戏的牙关，防止他激动咬伤自己。左冲右突地在内寻找着。  
游戏猛地一个蜷缩，睁大了眼睛，突然疯狂挣扎起来海马都差点按不住他。  
“怎、怎么了”海马被他突如其来的反抗慌了神。  
“不要、不可以中出……”游戏咬了一口海马的肩膀。  
海马当然知道他所说的中出并不是字面意思，而是不让他进生殖腔里。的确还没到发情期就这样是过分了一点，但是……  
海马反而抑制不住地去想那个地方是如何地销魂，如何紧致，任何alpha都抗拒不了这样的诱惑。  
何况，游戏不给他，那么要给谁呢？  
如果游戏有好好学习过如何同自己的alpha相处，就知道这时候他绝对不能对情欲中的alhpa说不。怒火让海马在游戏身体里的阴茎没有退出来，反而抵在了那个致命的点上。  
游戏躲闪着身体，“诶？……不行，我们还是第一次。”  
没等他说完，海马骤然红着眼开始了狂风暴雨的抽插。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
又痛又爽的一次次撞击让游戏几乎窒息，酸软的肉壁终于坚持不住打开了一条缝隙。汹涌高热的液体从更内部的甬道喷涌出来浇在海马的柱身上，游戏抖得像风中落叶，高潮不断。  
海马却还觉得远远不够，他对着那条缝隙试图挤进去，他想要更彻底地占有。  
肥厚柔软的腔体被他大力撑开，内里软的像一滩水。游戏的处女地包裹着海马，无上的紧窒感更是让他如同身处天堂。  
“海马君……”游戏在高潮中失神地同海马接吻。海马卷着他的舌，把他的话语都吞进肚里，几下猛挺射在了里面。  
“游戏……”海马细碎地亲吻着他的额角，就如同对待珍宝。  
那个海马君怎么会有这么温柔的表情？游戏眷恋地闭上眼睛，觉得一定是自己看错了。

——

 

接下来的事，并不在游戏的计划内。  
原本他已经干脆地把工作移交下属，自己的辞职信都写好了，只再将桌子上的私人物品打包一下，就可以回到原来的地方工作。  
海马没让他走，从那次以后，每次他汇报完工作就拖着他进休息室，甚至因为项目争吵到一半也会突然就开始，最近的一次因为项目快要上线他过于紧张泄露出了一点信息素，海马嗅着他的颈子就直接把他压在电脑前来了一发。  
他不希望因为那件事同海马纠缠，他们地位悬殊，万一出现绯闻影响太大，能有这样的回忆，就足够他抱着暗自喜欢的心情过完下半辈子了。

游戏打定了主意要离开，只是他拜托转交辞职信的海马的弟弟——木马却抱着他的腰不肯放他走，这让他很是头疼。  
“哥哥到底对游戏你做了什么！”同是alpha的木马紧紧贴着他的身体蹭来蹭去，这让他已经被海马开发过的身体十分不自在。  
“这些都是大人的事。”游戏摸了摸木马毛茸茸的脑袋。年纪小他几岁的木马在他眼里始终是个孩子，但是不知不觉已经长得比他还要高了。  
“是不是哥哥没有带套惹你生气了，还是他没有满足你。”木马委屈地说。  
“你、你在说什么啊木马。这是从哪里学来的！”游戏连忙捂住木马的嘴。  
“我要游戏你成为我们海马家的人，不准走！”木马任性地大叫，一把抓起游戏的辞职报告跑了。

 

“Mr.海马。”机械合成的雌雄莫辨的电子音回荡在大厅里“贵安。今天是休息日。您遇到什么问题了吗?”  
海马抱胸站着，虚拟AI的光影在他身上不断扫描。  
“您的身体正直青年，健康情况良好，呼吸心跳正常。”AI疑惑道，“公司业绩稳步增长，您最近的私人生活也应该十分愉快吧。”  
“我需要立刻、马上确定我和武藤游戏的关系，必须百分百成功，不准拖拉影响工作。”海马不耐烦地下达指令。  
AI恭敬道：“即刻收集所有情报，请您稍等。”  
然后是一串数据计算的混合音。  
“哥哥！”大门嘭地被拍开，木马闯了进来。  
“木马？”海马并不在意来人的无理，他对待家人总是耐心一点。  
“Mr.海马。”AI停止了计算，毫无感情的声音回荡在大厅里。“您表白的成功率—”  
“不是告白，是求婚。”海马打断道。  
AI明显噎了一下。“是的，这还需要一段时间的计算。”  
木马把手里那张辞职信展开：“如果加上这个呢？”  
AI对着纸张扫描后沉默了一会。  
“非常抱歉，根据计算的结果……您成功的可能性为零。”  
“游戏……”海马咬牙切齿地把那张纸揉成一团。

 

数小时后，童实野市的机场内。  
“您确定要出境吗？”登机处的beta空姐挂着职业化的微笑。  
“是的。”游戏带着墨镜，拖着巨大的行李箱。  
他没有和人再打招呼，一个人就悄悄离开了。  
“非常抱歉，那么请您再次核对一下身份。”空姐对游戏躬身道歉。  
往常十分顺利的安检今天却拖拖拉拉的，游戏只好摘下墨镜对准面孔识别的机器。  
“禁止离境。您必须取得您配偶亲自签名的同意书。”  
识别系统发出冷冰冰的通告。

“这是不是有哪里不对，我是单……”游戏趴着通告屏幕，声音在看到自己配偶信息的那一刻戛然而止。  
“海马濑人”四个大字清清楚楚出现在资料页里。  
而这个信息的登记时间是……一小时前。

游戏不可置信地后退，好像屏幕上有什么毒蛇猛兽：“这是木马的恶作剧吗？太过分了……我根本不知道这回事。”  
“对不起，请您情绪保持稳定。”空姐也是第一次遇到这种情况，按理说结婚登记必须两人同时到场，一个小时前明明这位先生还待在登记大厅。尽管她也莫名其妙但还是得继续自己的工作，“如果没有同意书的话您无法登机，这边可以给您办理无偿退票的。”  
毕竟机场也不想送走omega后领教一个发狂的alpha的怒火，直接把机场拆了都是轻的。  
“请问您还有什么需要吗？”  
“不，没有了。”

 

游戏游魂般地拖着自己的行李箱往回走，在门口遇到了来接他的黑色私家车，车门打开，里面是一脸冰霜的海马和兴高采烈的木马向他挥手：“游戏！上来和我们一起走吧。”  
游戏的大脑一片空白，愣愣地任由司机下车接过他的行李箱。  
“要么上来跟我回去，要么在这里等着得到消息的记者蜂拥过来把我们都拍进明天的头条。”海马说。  
游戏愣了一下，选择飞快地钻入车里。

车里面迎接他的是海马紧锢着他的手臂。  
“和我在一起吧。”海马捉起他的手轻吻，车子里狭小的空间，使得alpha的压迫感更重了。  
“好。”游戏还能说什么呢，不管他答不答应海马早就完全掌控了他。他干巴巴地回应着，茫然看向一脸幸福地对他们拍手微笑的木马。  
就……这么结婚了吗？  
本来打算好的，一辈子一个人，也不要孩子，孤独的命运线就此离他远去。  
取而代之的是另一半无可逃避的，不择手段的占有。  
还好，是那个他所喜欢的人。

“哼，回去以后不准再用阻隔剂，也不准随便擅自出门，晚上要履行妻子的义务。”  
海马漫不经心地细数各种alpha的权利，“KC的企划部每一期给你们工作室多划三成预算，你可以在家homebase，也可以跟我一起工作，不准再穿皮裤或者带项圈，然后……”

“……”听到这种事果然还是有点生气啊。

“啊游戏你这家伙！嗷！”海马痛叫。  
“啊啊啊游戏桑快停下！不要打哥哥的脸啊啊啊啊！”这是木马火上浇油的劝说。

KC的社长大人，新婚第一天就被妻子一拳爆☆杀，真的可喜可贺。


End file.
